


The Savior and The King

by nbspandam



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The purifier of the zones meets another, much more sinister character than himself, yet they are the same.<br/>It is an encounter that does not end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior and The King

**Author's Note:**

> After posting this to both tumblr and deviantart I decided to post this here too.  
> The reason Sam Winchester is tagged (and also mentioned in the fic) is because this was something I wrote while I roleplayed as The Batter with someone who roleplayed Sam. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this semi-short little death scenario of a fic.

As the sun went down over the horizon on Earth, the purifier let out a content sigh, something he had not done in a long time. How long it had been he did not know, as he had no real concept of years. But, the action itself was soothing, it showed him that he was happy, and pleased with where he was.

Getting to know the young hunter by the name of Sam Winchester was a time he did not regret, despite the times where he had done mistakes. He had learned that mistakes show that you are human, and that fact made him feel closer to the human he had come to love.

As he was reminiscing, a chill of dread suddenly went down his spine, and the air seemed to have gotten colder while he was standing there. Something felt… Off, to him. As if something was here that shouldn’t be. But, it also felt familiar to him, which was rather odd. He was the only one left of the void, and its Zones, after all.

He took out his bat and turned around, ready to face whatever it was that had come to haunt him. What, or rather who, he saw put him into such a state of complete shock that he dropped his bat.

The person that was standing in front of him was himself, with several differences.

There was a crown floating above his head, and he wore a neck tie. He had wings on his back stained with blood, wearing a coat along with the Add-ons of the Queen, as well as Zacharie’s masks. And all mentioned items were partially stained with blood, even the tie. All items were tied to the guardians he had purified, and he wondered for a moment if the guardian of Zone 1 was among them too. The thought sickened him just a bit.

 

“So, it is you who succeeded with turning the switch.” the him with the blood stained items uttered in a calm, eerily warm tone.

“Oui, It is I.” he replied after a few more moments of shock, not daring to pick up his bat.

“Hm.” was all the other him uttered before stepping close to him, and grabbing his shirt collar before pulling him off the ground for a moment or so.

“Aah, seeing this…. Seeing you so close to myself was what I needed.” he murmured lowly, seeming to be in awe.

 

The savior and killer of the zones looked at him with confusion once he had been set down, picking up his bat. Just what was this other him’s goal? What did he truly want? Was it purity he sought out as well? He said nothing, for he could only guess the answers.

And as he was about to say his farewell, he was interrupted by a pair of lips colliding with his own frantically, as well as a bloodstained hand gripping at his tunic.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers, having expected practically everything but that.

The grip on his tunic loosened gradually and the other male pulled away from him, the frenzied gleam in his eyes seeming to have faded. Batter didn’t say anything and just stared at him, his eyes still as wide as saucers.

“.....Je suis desole, mon lapin.”

 

What happened next was partially a blur, as it had happened so fast.

One moment he was staring at his double in absolute shock, and the next moment he knew he was on his knees, with a bat down his throat and a sword through his gut.

“I will take over your role from now on.” The King murmured, briefly stroking the dying Batter’s cheek, a sickeningly innocent grin on his face.

He should have known. He should have known from the blood. He should have known that letting your guard down was a fatal mistake.

But now it was too late. He closed his eyes as his vision turned blurry and his consciousness sank into the darkness of the void. He had been killed, and replaced.

‘Sam… I’m sorry. Please, don’t be fooled.’ he thought, and then his mind went blank as blackness took over.

“Please, stay in your coma. It’s time for a new game to begin.”


End file.
